


Goodbye, Shiro

by Yongjae37



Series: Drabbles From Aus [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Amnesia, Angst, Discrimination, F/M, Have I mentioned Angst?, Langst, Loosely inspired by Code Geass and Cloud Atlas, M/M, Most people die, Multi, Rubs angst all over this, TBH This is a very very loose X Men AU, They’re All Idiots Trying to Do The Right ThingTM, a civil war, a lot of people die, i mean If I’m honest it’s angst x everyone but if I’ll tag Langst???, non encompassing tags, not everyone dies though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yongjae37/pseuds/Yongjae37
Summary: All Keith and Shiro want to do is fly. Maybe one day they'll get to space and explore the universe. Maybe they'll leave this rotten, god forsaken country. But, maybe they won't. There's a war on the horizon and Keith worries for Shiro's safety. It's too dangerous to be part-Galra. And maybe some dreams aren't meant to be.Sometimes to keep a friendship, you have to say Goodbye.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Waves hi, this isn't chronological. These are a lot of drabbles and scenes and some of them may be spoilers for the overall story. Hopefully, I'll draw this in the future. Until then, enjoy <3

Sometimes when Takashi’s having a fit, Lance takes Pidge away to a lake a few miles out. He needs to be alone for a while but sometimes it's nice be alone with Pidge.

Pidge leans over the bridge, arms folded on the wooden fencing. “Why does he call you that?”

“Call me what?”

“Keith” she pronounces slowly, as if the word’s a bit funny on her tongue. It makes the word hurt all the more, “Is that your real name?”

“No, no who’d want a name like that”

“Then why?” She stares at him now, “Is he someone? Someone I know?”

Lance gulps.

“He’s…… complicated. " he starts slowly, "But he’s someone special, brilliant and stupidly self sacrificing and selfish."

"but if he's not you... and you're not him.-"

"Shiro misses him a lot. If I can give him this much, then thats that”

“Where is ‘Keith’ now?”

“Gone”

“Oh”

_He saved you_

They both stare at the water again


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This follows chronologically from the first

A few days later, Takashi’s fever got worse and he begins to hallucinate.

 

“Aren’t you going to tell him anything? Lance you can’t ---” 

“Shut up, Hunk! Just… let me do this” Hunk looks at him warily, he looks like he wants to argue.

“Lance you can’t keep this up forever” 

“Watch me” Lance waves his hand in the air, and Hunk dissolves, as if he was never really there. 

 

Distantly Shiro calls for him. 

 

“Keith, I thought you disappeared and...who were you talking to” he states in a flurry of garbled mush. Too many words said too quickly makes him cough a little. 

“No one, it’s alright, I’m here” Lance takes Shiro’s hand into his own. And gently brings it up to his cheek, the cold metal harsh against his skin. “See Shiro, I’m alive, and I’m here” 

(Maybe Shiro can feel his heart beating, maybe Shiro can feel the blood rushing to his face, maybe Shiro can... )

Shiro relaxes and closes his eyes. “Don’t go” he whispers. 

_I won't_

* * *

 

 

On Takashi’s last night Lance wakes up to a lot of coughing, and a lot of blood. He tries to help, he really does.

 

 

* * *

 

“I love you Keith”

 

“Good Bye Lance”   

* * *

Two phrases spoken. Or were they? He can’t remember which was which. Which one did Takashi say? Which one did he imagine? They blur together and mix and Lance wish they combined to be something else. And then he hates himself for thinking like that. He holds on to the words with all he can. 

* * *

 

“I told you so” Hunk whispers softly, and Lance wants nothing more than lean in, to bury his face in Hunks neck and sob. Instead, he looks off into the distance, and his voice croaks, too high and too close to crying, “I know”

 

Hunk nods in understanding and disappears. 

 

Lance finds himself staring at a jar of ashes again.

 

“I know”


	3. Chapter 3

“Where are you taking me?”

“Some where special.” Lance stops, “We’re here”

 “Lance, we’re at a parking lot…Whats so special about a parking lot?”

 “Sdklfjlskdjfksldj, Pidge, stop staring at it too closely. It’s special cause I said it was.”

“—right.”

“Besides it wasn’t… always a parking lot” he turns “Stop judging me Pidge, you’re ruining the mood”

“…”

"we'll work on it," Lance huffs out, "You brought what I asked right?"

 Pidge nods, "what are you going to do with them?"

 

Lance collects the bottles of ash that Pidge held out for him and arranges them in a circle in the middle of the parking lot.

He asks Pidge for her hand and they recount a spell together. A necklace appears from a distance and the bottles begin to glow.

They shoot up in the air and ~~form Voltron~~ burst into sparkles

"Giving them a better life"

_Goodbye, Shiro_

* * *

 

The viewer sees Hunk as a fashion consultant, Allura is ending a successful meeting with her editors, and ...

 _snap_  a camera flashes.

The barista turns around to see a somewhat flustered Shiro gripping camera, "Hi... I... would it work if said it was for a school project?"

Keith smirks, "You could've asked, Mr. Stranger"

In the background a guy with a hoodie exits out the shop. 

* * *

 

Lance hangs up his hoodie, only to find Pidge staring at him, "You visited them again"

He flinches back, "Yeah, I did" 

She yanks him down into a tight hug. 

 

_Bring me with you next time_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The parking lot used to be Galaxy Garrison.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whispers: Keitor n'O'n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens before the other chapters for very obvious reasons. Please note these are unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own.

Keith vaguely remembers the events as they happen. 

 

When they return to the Galra camp, he slips away to somewhere that’s preferably quiet, preferably alone. He finds himself on the roof of one of many monotonous buildings. It feels like he’s been here before. it’s oddly reminiscent of.... he pauses and banishes the thought. Instead, Keith gazes at the stars. They’re gorgeous tonight: Bright, blinding, spilling across the sky. It’s been so long since— He thinks he can see Pisces up there, but maybe he’s delusional and drawing lines and connecting dots where he shouldn’t. He thinks about a lot of things on the rooftop, about Allura, Hunk, the Holts, even Iverson and Lan— and Shi—. No. Stop. 

_One breath in. One breath out_

_"patience yields— "_

Keith pulls out the necklace from under his shirt and clasps it tight. He breathes a silent prayer, the one S— taught him, his eyes squeezing shut. Maybe things could’ve been better.

“You’re thinking about her again.”

Turning, he realizes that Lotor has joined him.

“How long have you been there?” His other hand itching to pull the sword at his hip.

“Long enough,” and somehow Lotor’s emboldened to move closer to him.

His fingers dangerously close to the necklace before Keith leans back, clasping the necklace closer. Lotor chuckles and steps back. He’s still too close, but Keith doesn’t say anything, opting to glare at him silently.

“That necklace. It’s hers isn’t it?”

 _Hers?_   Lotor must mean Allura. “Yeah, wh—why do you ask?"

“No reason,” Lotor pauses, “Did you love her?”

And Keith has to think back. As a sister? Yes. As something more? Maybe. Maybe if Sh— wasn’t there. Shi—ro. Shiro. Keith winces. He should have protected her better. Shiro and Allura could’ve had future together. If only Keith wasn’t such a fuck up.

“She’s someone I couldn’t protect”

The silence that follows is almost welcome. 

 

 

“Let me protect you”

 “I don’t need protecting.”

 “No, you do not. Though, your reputation is in need of saving. You may have my fathers favor, but you’re far from having the masses’.”

“And yet somehow I have yours?” Keith says looking Lotor straight in the eye.

 And

_one breath_

Lotor leans down and.

 _two breaths_  

And Lotor kisses him. 

Briefly, Keith considers resisting. He imagines throwing Lotor across the rooftop, punching his nose bloody, and Lotor laughing at him, always laughing. Yet, somehow none of that happens. Instead, he’s deepening the kiss. He forgot how nice it was to touch someone else; how warm their skin was against his. The lips are harsh against his, chapped and braising and somehow it makes him yearn more. Keith imagines that it’s someone else. That the fingers on his neck were cold and metal, that the skin touches his is a warm coffee with too much cream and not a pale lavender. The lips are as he imagines Shi—ro’s to be though. He whines when Lotor breaks the kiss.

Lotor looks mildly shocked. “You’ll let me have this?”

Keith is dazed. When words finally catch up to him, he breathes out, “Yeah, now kiss me again.”

Lotor chuckles, leaning in.

“I love you”

The words are hot against Keith’s skin, but they soon melt as their lips touch.

_and I know you don’t_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheith fight. Happens prior to Chapter 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write screaming sheith, but alas it was not yet meant to be. Rough and unedited, all mistakes are mine.

In their fight, Shiro had flipped him over, and trapped Keith under his weight. His thick thighs prevented Keith from moving. Did Keith ever stand a chance against Shiro?

Cold fingers clutch his throat, rough and bruising, violently bracing his throat, “I could kill you now. And it’d all be over.” He says it vehemently with so much fire. Keith never thought Shiro was capable of. As if he’s some avenging angel here to reap justice owed. And maybe he is. Maybe he should. There’s nothing Keith would want more right now. Please take me he thinks. And as Keith feels the oxygen leave his system, and the tightness in his lungs threaten to overtake him, he resolves that this is how it should be. He pushes against Shiro’s fingers a little bit to huff out his final words, “Then do it” 

But the sweet embrace of death does not come. No darkness consumes Keith. Instead, is a cold eerie silence that washes over their two bodies. Shiro’s eyes dilate as he stares Keith; its not shock Keith sees, though. His grey eyes are calculating, measuring and the fingers around his throat loosen just enough for Keith to breathe again. As Shiro’s head lowers itself towards Keith's, he wonders briefly if Shiro would kiss him.

A hot breath blows against his ear, “No, dying would be too easy.” Something is stabbed into Keith’s side and he blacks out.

* * *

 

Keith wakes up, huffing for air. Bandages are wrapped tightly around his body.

When he lifts the bandages off, Keith finds nothing. His skin is as clean and as pale as it always was. Like a child. He lets out a string of curses, yelling, screaming until theres nothing left in him. His throat hoarse and tired.

A sentry comes in with a cup of water, ordering Keith to drink and ask if he needs more.

Apparently, Lotor had carried him back and took care of his “injuries”. Apparently that sentry was Lotor’s

There’s no scar, or sign to show the fight was real. Nothing, not a trace for him to hold on to.

Apparently thats another thing about being Champion, he motherfucking heals.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where this falls, but I'm feeling hopeful with a teensy bit of Keitor. Unedited. All mistakes are mine.

Lotor grasps his hands on both sides of Keiths cheeks, holding Keith gently and closely. Their foreheads touching, he whispers, “I want you to tell me that you will live Keith,”

_live Keith_

_if not for yourself, then for me_

“Ok.”

* * *

 

And Lotor knows that this doesn't mean anything. That Keith won't; Keith doesn't hold Lotor to the same regard. That Lotor could never fully replace _her_ in Keith's heart. But it doesn't matter. Because that is not Lotor's goal. He needs only a slice, a sliver of what is Keith's. And that is all. That he can live with. And Lotor prays, for the first time. That he means enough for Keith to _listen_. 


	7. Flash Back - Sheith/Shallura/Kallura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Court had passed a law demanding all in residence Galrans to either give up their property and leave or prove their loyalty to Altea through trials.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens before the story starts. So pre chapters 1 - 6. Possible Gore Warning: Shiro's arm gets chopped off but it is mentioned in passing at the end. If you want to avoid, Skip from "My apologies, Priestess Allura, to "Out of 200 or so Galrans that were tried". 
> 
> This is unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine

The Court had passed a law demanding all in residence Galrans to either give up their property and leave or prove their loyalty to Altea through trials. Those who pass would be granted full citizenship.

_“It’s an interrogation” Keith had warned, “The treasury is drained, The Court just wants to steal what isn’t theirs.” But Shiro wouldn't listen. He thought he could survive it well enough. He was too naive or too stubborn in his own beliefs to run away._

A lot of Galrans had fled the country. The prospect of being sealed was too dangerous. A harmless measure to maintain stability between the two races, proclaimed one poster. The Most Humane Way in Altean Medical ScienceTM, claimed another.The sealed ones never returned out quite the same.

 

* * *

 

Allura walks with them to the trial arena. She kisses Shiro on the cheek, and hugs him tightly, “You’ll be fine,"she whispers. "I'll make sure of it."

And Keith turns away. He imagines Shiro pulling her in, kissing her passionately and confessing years of love. But Shiro doesn’t.

"Of course, Princess” he says.

And something in Keith's stomachs coils, why wouldn’t the idiot kiss her already. _What other chance would he have?_

Then, too soon, Allura’s turning towards Keith, telling him to watch Shiro for her. He thinks he smiles or as much as he manages. He brings her hand to his lips, softly kissing her knuckles. “I wouldn’t do anything less. “

 

* * *

 

_Unlike the Galra, Alteans are not cruel,_ the letter stated, _each potential citizen was allowed one companion to their trial._ Shiro chose Keith. Allura couldn't have gone with Shiro, As much as both of them wanted, a high ranking priestess like Allura couldn’t be seen with someone like Shiro. Even if he’s only part Galra. Even if he doesn’t have any powers.

 

* * *

 

The elevator trip down is grim. It feels like a metal cage. Large and looming. It's too brightly lit for whats about to happen, Keith thinks. He watches the lights on the elevator screen flicker from M to L to P to....

Shiro grips Keith's hand tightly, assuring him that "Everything will be fine."Keith hopes with everything that he’s right.

The elevator doors creak open

What awaits them is an interrogation. The Galrans are sorted into to be sealed andto become full fledged citizens. Keith’s fingers tap anxiously at his side as each "candidate" get condemned to a sealing. This was a mistake. Out of all of them only one was was granted freedom. Shiro looks at him, eyes voicing that it’s not impossible. That he would be fine. Keith should be the one comforting Shiro.

"Takeshi Shirogane" Someone calls out.

When they enter the room, Allura is with the panel of judges. She’s to act as a witness/lawyer for Shiro’s trial apparently. A man pulls Keith aside. _Full Blooded Alteans shouldn’t have to stand with the Galrans, chosen companion or not_. He can only watch from afar as Shiro gets questioned. _A_ _lone_

 

* * *

 

"You’ve done a great service to this country. Clearly, You’re an outstanding individual.” the main judge states, “If you were full blooded Altean, you would've received an honorable recognition... but I’m afraid... you have given us no reason not to seal you.”

“Your honor if I may,” Allura cuts in “Shirogane has no magical abilities. If you would review his medical record states that his quintessence has been dormant for years. There’s no way for him to activate it.”

The judge pauses, “yes... I do seem to recall that from the files... however, Shirogane has not shone us true loyalty”

“If he were really loyal to Altea, he would get rid of those hideous markings!” A second judge, Hira, cries out.(edited)

Keith wants to scream, _fucking bull shit_  Shiro had been servicing Altea his entire life. But no voice comes out. He turns to find Allura stares at him sternly. _She’s silenced him._

“You’re honor, Shirogane cannot possibly ‘remove’ those markings. That’s a part of his skin his flesh.”

“That shouldn’t matter! It’s a sign of treason. The fact he still has it shows that he could be rebellious in the future.”

“I find that hard—

“My apologies, Priestess Allura, but I will not stand to call him a fellow Altean until those markings are gone.”

“That’s outrageous! What you’re asking is impossible.”

“Enough.” The judge proclaims. “Shirogane can cut his arm off. Can he not?" The judges finally turn their gaze towards Shiro.

Shiro hesitates slightly, but his voice is firm, “If that is what is needed of me, your honor.”

The judge is appeased.

“Then to show loyalty to the empire, he must either submit himself to be sealed or cut off his arm”

“Your honor—“

“I’ve been lenient enough. My word is final.” The hammer pounds. “Case dismissed.”

Shiro's eyes finally catch Keith's, mouthing that he’d be fine. Keith tries to chase after him. But a guard stops him. And he can only watch as Shiro’s dragged away.

Shiro’s screams echo through the room.

 

* * *

 

Out of 200 or so Galrans that were tried, only 10 weren’t sealed. Some of them were missing fingers and limbs. A few were lucky to be scotch free. Perhaps it was an illusion of generosity.

Shiro was given a metal arm.The best Altea could offer. Fitting for a friend of the Priestess.Fitting for an upstanding citizen. Shiro accidentally burns himself with it while making some tea. Now that he was an “Altean”, he needed to be able to protect himself at all times.

Keith watches the letter describing the schematics of the arm go up in flames. This time, no one stops him


	8. Hunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or basically, hunk has a magic flute. 
> 
> (Happens before the first two chapters and after the rest)

Hunk can speak with the spirits. With a little tune from his flute, Hunk can make the earth shake and the leaves dance into a cryptic shapes. And that’s how the spirits and he commune. 

Lance had always admired how in touch Hunk had been with them. The giant man would laugh too loudly when a wood sprite  
whispers a joke in his ear. It’s always been charming. 

In this way, Lance reminds himself, Hunk can’t really die. The spirits love him too much to let him go. He says this to himself over and over.

When Arus falls into a pit of flames, Hunk doesn’t really die per say, but rather he becomes the earth. His essence spreads across the ground with which Arus once stood and shelters what’s left. Hunk doesn’t die. The spirits, tied themselves so tight around Hunk’s soul. He can’t die. But Hunk as a person, simply ceases to be. 

The spirits loved him too much 

Lance draws the dirt from urn, watches as they glide under his fingers and form into someone so synonymous with Home. The figures smiles the same way it always had. A warmth that seeps into his bones and melts his very core. It’s automatic the way lance’s lip turn upwards 

“Hey Hunk”

No Hunk can’t really ever die. But he’s lost his corporeal form the way allura has. He’s quite literally the earth underneath Lance’s feet. It’s a soft chocolate brown like hunks eyes. The earth feels so impossibly big, so large and expansive, he wonders if it’ll swallow him whole. The same way Hunk does, unintentionally, when he squeezes Lance in a too tight hug. If he lies on the ground, curls himself into a ball, Lance wonders if he can pretend that Hunk will snuggle up beside him and tell him “it’ll be alright” 

Lance crouches down to the earth, hand reaching for the ground the way Allura taught him. He asks it, in a half whisper, “can I take some of you home?” 

He feels the earth shake gently, leaves dance around him in a circle. The colors sparkling in the sun. Hunk always knew how to charm him. But it’s a soft yes, that’s breathes into his being as Lance scoops some dirt into his urn. 

When Keith dies, Lance asks, begs, for Hunk to find a piece of him, something to hold on to. To return to home. He knows the galra took Keith’s body, but maybe they won’t be so selfish to not let lance have one thing. Just one. 

The next day, lance trips over a shiny piece of metal. It’s small the same size as a fist, a little chipped and very worn. It’s this fiery red color that reminds Lance of the wooden swords Keith used to make. 

It’s a piece of his armor, Hunk had explained. He had hidden it away when the galra burned Keith’s body. Lance brings the ugly metal to his lips and kisses it gently. 

“Welcome back”

Lance doesn’t know whether or not to tell Shiro. Shiro, who’s grieving has turned him more mechanical than human, who works with without end and without sleep. Dreams of memories long gone must haunt him the same way they do Lance. A part of him knows, he should. It’d be the right thing to do. The other, more selfish part tells him no, Shiro’s his now. Stop indulging Keith. Keith’s lost his chance with Shiro already, he doesn’t deserve another. 

Lance keeps the armor locked in a lacquered box. Places it by Hunk’s urn, so Mullet can watch over them too. He tells Shiro it’s imported and gorgeous and it’d keep Hunk good company.


End file.
